X-Men Evolution: Did You Take Off?
by Stryker Young
Summary: Kitty's back after a long summer of "music camp", but Lance is with...someone ELSE? Who IS this new girl, and how did she win Lance's heart? Is Kitty going to have to go through drastic measures to get him back? Or is she going to fall for the last person she ever wanted to?
1. Intro

"_Lance_! Stop-hogging-the-phone!"

"I will as soon as you stop hogging the bathroom every morning, 'Tro," Lance Alvers shouted down the stairs. "Not like you have anyone to talk to anyway!"

The giggling on the other line lessened his annoyance and brought a sheepish smile on his face.

"Sorry about that, Chelsey," he said, running a hand through his chestnut mane. "They're a real pain sometimes."

"You all sound so close though," Chelsey said. "It's almost like you're brothers."

"Yeah, I guess that comes from living in the same house for two years."

"Yo, Lance! Fred won't give me the remote back!" Todd Tolanski called from the livingroom.

"No one wants to watch _Spongebob_, Toad!" Fred shouted at him.

"I know, yo! I wanted to watch _Code Lyoko_!"

Lance kicked his door shut and laid on his bed.

"Must be nice, being on your own sometimes," he sighed, brushing back his bangs. "I envy you."

"It's alright," Chelsey admitted, a smile in her voice. "But a lot of times it's a drag when you're alone."

"You're not alone _now_."

Chelsey giggled and Lance grinned again. He loved hearing her laugh; it had been hard adjusting when Kathrine Pride-a friend and crush he'd had for a long time-had left for a camp in Illinois. They'd tried to stay in touch using email and letters, but one day both lines just stopped. Lance remembered the day clearly. He'd been out on the Bayville High stairs, gazing up at the clouds wistfully, when a hand touched his shoulder and he looked over to take in curly red hair and baby blue eyes that smiled at him before her petal pink lips had. His heart had been flipping ever since. By now no doubt Kitty had found someone else as well, so it wasn't really a factor when he asked Chelsey to go steady.

"It'll be a month soon," Chelsey purred into the phone. "You promised I could meet your friends after a month."

Lance cringed as his door opened and Pietro Maximoff leaned on the doorway.

"What do ya wanna meet _these _losers for?" he asked, shooting 'Tro a smirk.

Pietro stuck his tongue out in response.

"I want to get to know them, too. They say you don't really know someone until you meet their family."

"You're-done," Pietro grumbled, less in kidding than he'd meant to be. Lance was near deaf from his loud music, so he often had to have the phone all the way up to hear anything, which gave 'Tro the advantage of eavesdropping.

Lance chucked a pillow at him and gave an angry gesture for him to get out. Pietro just cocked an eyebrow at him challengingly.

"I have to go, my parents are home," Chelsey said. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, of course," Lance said, smiling. Pietro rolled his eyes. "Bye."

"Bye."

"Gee, _Lancy-lot_, can-you-_be-_any-more-_sappy_?" Pietro growled, holding his hand out for the phone.

"What's _your_ problem?" Lance huffed, throwing the phone onto the foot of the bed. "You've been biting everyone's head off lately."

"Admittedly, I've-only-been-biting-_yours-_off, _Lancy_-_lot,_" Pietro said as he zipped to grab it.

"Why? What did I do to you?"

"Nothin'-to-me, I-just-have-a-problem-with-you, _Lancy_-"

"Would you _stop _calling me that? Where did you-"

Lance stopped and reddened when he remembered. Kitty used to call him 'Lance-a-lot' to tease him, and 'Tro had picked it up as a taunt, changing it to 'Lancy-lot' because of his quick speech.

"I-don't-like-this-Cathy-chick," 'Tro growled, rapidly dialing on the phone. "She-doesn't-seem-good-for-you."

"It's _Chelsey_. You said the same thing about _Kitty_, you know. You don't think _anyone_ is good for us."

"'Cause-they-ain't, plain-and-simple."

He held the phone to his ear with his shoulder, digging into his pocket for something.

"Why're you so worried about _me_?" Lance sighed, leaning back on his bed. "Go keep Todd away from Wanda or something."

"I-don't-have-to, Todd-would-never...yeah, hey-Ev, you-didn't-forget-about-our-game-today-did-you?"

Lance shot up straight and stared at 'Tro. The snow blonde turned his back to him as he counted the money in his pocket.

"Yeah, yeah-I-can-get-myself-there," he said. "'Kay, catchya-later."

He hung up and threw the phone into the air.

"What the _heck_?" Lance cried, grabbing the phone and stopping Pietro before he walked out the door. "You're going to hang out with _Evan_?"

"Ye-ah," Pietro answered, cocking an eyebrow at him. "_So_?"

"But you two _hate_ each other."

"We're-rivals-Lance, we're-not-enemies. I-challenged-him-to-some-basketball-and-he-excepted."

"Hang on," Lance said, grabbing the speedster's shirt to stop him. "You can't tell me who's good for me and who isn't if _I_ can't do the same! You and Evan together just cause trouble and-"

"We're playing _basketball_!" Pietro shouted, slowing his words to emphasis how _stupid_ this conversation was. "We're not gonna _kill_ each other!"

"'Tro-"

"Look, if-you-don't-let-me-go, I'm-only-going-to-be-three-minutes-early! Why-don't-you-just-lecture-me-when-I-get-home?"

Lance started to say something, then bit it back and sighed.

"Fine, go," he said. "But-"

Pietro was already flying down the stairs before he could spit out his words.

"Be home at _eight_, 'Tro!" Lance called down the stairs. "I _mean_ it this time!"

Pietro rolled his eyes as he sprinted towards the school. He hadn't been lying when he said he didn't like Chelsey. Something about the whole situation set him on edge; Lance was head over _heels_ for Kitty Pride, and while she hadn't been his favorite person in the world, she'd still proven time and time again(with a few hitches) that she _did_ care about Lance. Since their fight against his Apocalypse possessed father, the Brotherhood had grown much closer to each other, to the point where they felt like siblings. Even Wanda was hanging around more, much better now that she felt like she belonged.

He cringed as he came to a stop on the basketball court. No, Wanda was happier because their father had erased her memory and replaced it with a bunch of lies, dragging Pietro into the middle of his plan. None of her feelings were true, and one day it would all crash and destroy her.

Pietro shook the thoughts out of his head and did a couple laps around the court. This was why he never stopped, never stayed still for a moment; if he did his brain got all depressed and filled him with grief. He would rather run and run and run until he was so numb he couldn't think of anything besides shallow pleasure and lackadaisical pursuits.

"_Hey_! '_Tro_!"

He skidded to a stop and stuck his hands in his pockets, a smirk on his face.

"Took-ya-long-enough-_Daniels_," he teased as Evan jogged over and set his bag down.

"I didn't take _that_ long," Evan said, giving him a strange look. "You okay? I haven't seen you run like that in a while."

Pietro felt his upper lip rise. Now he recognized the look, it was concern. He turned his head to the bag.

"We-gonna-play-or-what?" he asked.

"Pietro-" Evan started.

"Are we gonna _play_ or _what_?"

Evan sighed and unzipped his bag. If Pietro was slowing his words down, then something must _really_ be bothering him.

"This wouldn't _happen_ to have something to do with that girl Lance is dating, would it?" he asked as he tossed the ball up to his childhood friend.

"Yeah, somethin'-like-that," Pietro muttered, flipping the ball around. It had nothing to do with Chelsey, nothing at all, but he could go with that. It was only the surface, they weren't scratching very deep. "I-don't-trust-her."

"Why?"

"Just-don't. Kinda-don't-trust-the-whole-thing."

He paused and pursed his lips.

"But-it's-Lance's-choice, so-I-guess-I-can't-do-much-about-it."

"True..."

Pietro bounced the ball on the concrete for a moment, then glanced at Evan. The boy was scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, as if he wanted to say something.

"What's-eatin'-you?" Pietro asked, twirling the basketball on his finger.

"Well..." Evan started, kicking at the asphalt. "There's...someone who came _home_ today...and _she_ might not be too happy about this girl _either_..."

"Geez, stop-beating-around-the-bush," Pietro growled. He didn't notice the person walking up behind him. "If-you-got-something-to-say, just-"

"Hi, Pietro."

Pietro whipped around and stared at the girl who smiled at him, his ice blue eyes going wide.

"..._Kitty_?"


	2. I'm Comin' Home

She had to giggle at Pietro's face, his quick up-and-down examinations he was giving her. She'd known it would be a big shock to see her in a black _Bring Me the Horizon_ tank, green and black plaid pants, and black Vans, with her bangs swept across her face, but it was still hilarious to see his reaction.

"Wha...who..._Kitty_?" Pietro squeaked, a hand on his forehead as his eyes widened more (as if that was possible). "What..._what-did-you-do_?"

"...I, like, put _clothes _on?" Kitty asked with a snicker; thankfully (Pietro never thought he'd be _grateful_) her Valley Girl slang was still in tact. She shrugged her shoulders and crossed her black braceletted arms. "What's the big deal?"

Pietro just stared at her as Evan suppressed a grin. He too had had a similar reaction earlier, when Kitty had drove up to the mansion on a _motorcycle_. 'Tro used his super-speed to whip around Kitty a few times, then screeched to a halt in front of her again.

_"You-cut-off-your-hair_!" he shouted.

She giggled and ran a hand over the back of her head, so short it was only a centimeter past her fingers.

"I, like, needed a change," she remarked, batting her black lashes teasingly; by _gosh_ she was wearing _makeup_! Kitty Pride didn't wear _makeup_! Especially not ash colored eyeshadow and charcoal _eyeliner_!

"_Then-you-should've-gotten-a-**perm**_!" Pietro shouted. "_Why-would-you-cut-it-all-off-Lance-is-gonna_-"

Kitty's face lit up as Pietro suddenly felt his stomach drop. This was _bad_! This was really really _really_ bad! Kitty Pride was _back_, decked out as Lance Alvers' _dream punk girl_, and he was in the middle of wooing _someone else_!

"Yeah, I was gonna, like, surprise him at your guys' house," Kitty said.

"Oh...uh..." Pietro stammered. "You-sure? 'C-Cause-that-might-not-be-"

"Ayo!"

The three turned to see two other girls standing behind Kitty, decked out in similar fashion. The taller girl had blue, purple, and black dreadlocks piled into a high bun on her head, with multiple piercings in her mocha colored skin. She had charcoal eyeshadow around her light blue eyes, bringing out the silver specks floating in the irises, and violet lipstick on her plump lips. She was surprisingly stunning in her pinstriped, high collared trench and tight midnight blue floor length skirt, almost like a younger Morticia Addams.

The shorter girl was as pale as snow and had burgundy hair put up in messy, low twin buns, a gray beanie fastened onto her head with a large black bow. She had large cat eyes with strangely crimson irises; Pietro could tell they were contacts by the tiny gears hovering near the pupil. She had on a simple black dress with short sleeves that drooped a little off her small shoulders; a brown corset was wrapped around her waist, matching her flat brown boots that reached her knees.

"Introduce us to the hotties, Kitty-Cat," the girl with the dreads ordered Kitty, taking special interest in Evan. At least now the boys knew who had _influenced_ Kitty's change.

Kitty scoffed.

"Yeah, as soon as we, like, _find_ some!" she retorted.

"_Hey_!" the boys complained.

"For now, though, these guys are Pietro and Evan. They're, like, childhood rivals."

"Cool," the shorter girl hissed. "Aren't they, like, the boys who got in trouble for sneaking into the girls' locker room?"

Pietro and Evan reddened at this (correct) accusation.

"Evan, Pietro, these're my friends from my old school, Heather and Opal," Kitty started.

"I-thought-you-didn't-_have_-any-friends-at-your-old-school," Pietro snipped, finding the girls' gazes irritating. It was almost like being on exhibit in some Gothic Valley Girl museum.

Evan didn't seem to mind as much, he even gave Heather a tentative smile.

"From my _old_ old school," Kitty growled, shooting a glare at Pietro.

"Enough intros, where's this Lance kid?" Heather asked, giving Evan a smirk of her own. "Kitty ain't been able to get him out of her head since she left for that camp."

"Uh, well, see," Evan stammered, glancing at Pietro. His friend avoided eye contact and kicked a stone. "That's...complicated."

"Why?" Kitty asked, furrowing her brow. "Is something wrong?"

"You-could-say-that..." Pietro muttered.

Heather squinted at the boys, then scowled and put her black nailed hands on her hips.

"I think _I _can take a guess," she growled.

Evan shrunk at her gaze, while Pietro did his best to ignore it. Kitty gave her friend a questioning gaze as she walked straight up to Pietro and stared hard into his eyes.

"...You're bestie's got another _girl_, doesn't he?" she inferred brutishly.

"_What_?" Kitty shrieked as Pietro dipped his head and pressed his lips together.

"Whoa, _not_ cool..." Opal hummed, putting a hand on Kitty's shoulder.

"He-doesn't-_have_-another-girl!" Pietro growled. "He's-having-a-moment-of-insanity-that's-all!"

"But he's _with_ another girl?" Heather pressed, stepping forward so Pietro had to step back. "See, Kitty, I _told_ ya this would happen!"

Pietro snarled and did his best to _walk_ passed the girl (every bone in his body wanted to move at his real speed though). Kitty's eyes were filled with hurt as he grabbed her shoulders and glared into her eyes.

"Lance-is-still-crazy-about-you," he assured her. "In-fact, if-he-saw-you-now-it'd-be-as-if-you-never-left."

"'Tro..." Evan started nervously. Lying wasn't going to help them at all.

"It-_will_!" Pietro said, straightening and glaring at him.

Heather didn't look convinced at all, and Kitty dipped her head as Opal gave her shoulder a squeeze. Evan reached over and grabbed Pietro's arm, pulling him away from the girls as they started talking amongst themselves.

"Pietro, we gotta tell her the _truth_!" Evan hissed. "If we don't, it'll be worse when she figures it out-"

"The-_second-_Lance-sees-Kitty-he'll-fall-for-her-all-over-again, I'm-sure-of-it," Pietro snarled. "All-we-gotta-do-is-bring-her-over-like-she-wants-and-it'll-fix-itself!"

"How do you figure that, huh? And more importantly, _why_? I thought you didn't _like_ Kitty!"

"I-like-her-a-whole-lot-more-than-_Chicky_! At-least-with-Kitty-I-know-what-to-expect-"

"Hey!"

The boys flinched and turned to see that the girls were behind them.

"What?" Pietro snapped.

"We're going to go hang out at the mall," Heather snapped back, her arm on Kitty's shoulders. "You guys wanna come with us?"

"Uh, we were going to play a game before it gets late," Evan said carefully. "Thanks though."

Kitty stepped out of her friends' arms and looked Pietro in the eyes. Even with her short hair, dark makeup and punk clothing, she was still as pretty as she was without it.

"...Do you really, like, think Lance will still feel the same?" she asked quietly.

Pietro felt his upper lip twitch nervously. He wasn't sure of anything, there actually was a nerve-racking thought popping through his head saying that Lance _wouldn't _fall for Kitty again. He wasn't going to admit that he was _wrong_ though, especially not in front of her new entourage.

So he nodded, rapidly, then did his best to give her his arrogant smirk, praying it didn't come out a cringe. Kitty examined his face again, then nodded and, to everyone's surprise, wrapped her arms around 'Tro and gave him a squeeze. He stiffened, and remained that way even after she let go and started walking away with her friends.

"Wow..." Evan marveled. "Kit must be pretty nervous if she's willing to _hug_ you."

Pietro answered with a muffled groan. Evan scratched the back of his head.

"'Tro?" he asked. "...What if...what if Lance _doesn't _take Kitty back?"

Pietro cringed despite himself, then slightly collapsed into a sitting position on the concrete, his knees up as he rested his head on them.

"Then I'm _dead_." he moaned.


	3. I Missed You

"'Tro! You're shakin' the whole table, dude!"

Pietro snapped out of his thoughts and stopped his leg from jolting. He hadn't noticed that Todd had sat down at the table to do his homework before school started, but he smirked at how shaky and discernable the writing on his paper was.

"Why-are-you-doing-homework-anyway?" he asked. "It-won't-get-you-anywhere."

"It'll get me away from here," Todd mumbled as he erased most of what he'd written.

Pietro frowned at him.

"When-did-you-get-so-gloomy?"

"I'm not gloomy, yo. I just don't feel like dealin' with you today."

"What's-_that-_supposed-to-mean?"

Todd shook his head and closed his spiral.

"I'm goin' upstairs."

"Fine! Who-wanted-to-talk-to-you-anyway?"

He slumped in his seat and recommenced the vibrating of the table.

"You're going to break it," Wanda told him as she came into the room.

"It's-already-broken," Pietro said absently. "I'm-probably-wiggling-everything-back-into-place."

She chuckled a little as she pulled a box of rice and bread out of the cupboard.

"You're-cooking-again?"

"Yeah, if you could call it that. I don't know if heating water and wheat counts as cooking."

He let the conversation slip, looking in her direction without turning his head. It was weird to be in the same room with his sister and not being afraid for his life. She actually was humming as she put water into a pot and turned the stove on.

"So, uh, I-ran-into-a-familiar-face-yesterday," Pietro started, scratching at the chipped wood of the table.

"Yeah? Who?"

"...Kitty..."

The water shot out of the pot and swirled into the air as Wanda whipped around and stared at her twin.

"What?" she squeaked.

Pietro slumped farther in his chair, watching the water spin anxiously.

"I...I saw Kitty yesterday," he repeated slowly. "...That's a _good_ thing right?"

Wanda's face turned from unbelieving to happy, and the water sloshed back into the pot and onto the floor. Pietro zipped and grabbed a towel, wiped the spill up, then rang it out in the sink.

"How was she?" Wanda asked excitedly. "Did she look the same? What did you talk about?"

"Whoa, slow-down!" Pietro cried, throwing the towel onto the counter. "You-almost-sound-like-me!"

Wanda gave him an impatient glare and he sighed.

"She...she's fine, I guess," he started slowly, leaning against the sink. "She brought some friends from her old _old_ school. You'll probably like them. And...well-she-looks-_very_-different."

"How different?" Wanda asked, her eyes wide.

Pietro snorted.

"Like-shaved-the-back-of-her-head-and-wears-black-makeup-different. I-barely-recognized-her!"

"You're kidding!"

"No, I'm-serious."

"Wow, if Lance was crazy about her _before_! You've told him, right? I mean he'll..."

Pietro shot her a look.

"Oh...right."

There was shuffling overhead, probably from the rock-tumbler's room. PIetro glared up at the ceiling.

"I-hope-his-ears-are-burning, putting-us-in-this-situation."

"What situation?" his sister asked, leaning on the counter beside him. "You're not involved at all."

Pietro cringed and turned his eyes to the floor. Wanda's eyelids rose and fell.

"What did you do?" she asked pointedly.

"Nothing-big," Pietro mumbled.

Wanda grabbed his chin and turned his head back to her.

"_What_ did you _do_, _Pietro_?"

He shrunk.

"I...may've-told-Kitty-that-Lance-still-likes-her..."

"_What_?"

"Well-he-does!" Pietro cried, pulling away from her. "The-only-reason-he-even-_looked_-at-What's-'Er-Name-is-cause-he-missed-_Kitty_!"

"No! That's not why! And her name is _Chelsey_-"

"_Whatever_! She-still-_human_, and-still-too...too..."

"Too what? Too good to be true?"

"Yes!"

"Well she _is_, Pietro! And Lance _really_ likes her! It's not fair for you to want to get between that!"

"I'm _not_!"

"Yes, you are! Telling Kitty that he still likes her and griping about Chelsey all the time and ignoring him is _getting in between them_!"

"Getting between who?"

The twins flinched and turned to Lance, fully dressed in a white t-shirt and clean jeans, scratching his head at them.

"Haven't heard _you_ two argue in a while," he said, going to the fridge. "What's this about?"

Wanda crossed her arms and turned to Pietro, giving him a look that clearly said he should explain. He rolled his eyes, then paused, taking in Lance's clothes.

"I-think-we-should-ask-you-that," he growled. "Where's-your-jacket?"

"Upstairs."

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm not wearing it. Chelsey's coming over."

Pietro's eyes shot open.

"_What_?"

"She's _coming over_," Lance repeated calmly, giving Pietro a tired but challenging look. "Got a problem with that, 'Tro?"

Pietro sucked in air to state that he _really_ did, but Wanda put a hand on his arm to stop him. He puffed and looked back at the floor.

"No problem at all," Wanda told Lance. "Want any help cleaning this place?"

"If you don't mind," Lance said; he looked at the pot behind her. "Unless you're busy."

She looked at the pot too and sighed. Pietro turned farther against the piercing look she gave him before starting up the stove. He slumped as Lance started for the living room, then followed him.

"Look-Lance," he started as they came into the hall.

"Hmm?" Lance said through the water he was drinking.

_Perfect timing_, Pietro thought with an eyeroll. _ I tell him now and he'll do a spit-take_!

"I-"

A light knock sounded on the door, and the boys looked to see who it could be.

"I got it," Lance said with a shrug.

Pietro fidgetted for a moment, then decided to go back to the kitchen as Lance opened the entrance. He stopped when Lance's waterbottle slipped from his hand and thunked on the floor, his stomach clenching at the sight.

"...Hey," Kitty greeted timidly.

She didn't _look _timid, not in her black minidress, stiped tights, and spiked boots. Her hair was teased a little and black eyeliner was around her eyes. That was all the makeup she wore, but for some reason it made a big difference. Lance's grip had tightened on the door. Pietro started to edge out of the room but Wanda came up behind him, pushing him back as she too stared at Kitty in shock.

"...K-Kitty?" Lance croaked.

There was a rumbling on the stairs as Todd and Fred came down, stopping on the landing to gape at Kitty's transformation.

Kitty tried a smile, searching Lance's face for something positive, something that said he'd missed her. He woke a little and let out some sort of laugh, but his face was still frozen.

"You...you cut off your hair," he said, reaching his hand out to her, but then recoiling.

She touched the back of her head tentatively and nodded.

"I..."

"It looks great."

Kitty squeaked when Lance swooped her up in his arms, spinning her in a half circle so she was in the house. He buried his head in her shoulder as he held her.

"I missed you so much," he told her.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Kitty wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed; she'd missed him too.

Wanda's eyes suddenly widened as she looked passed them. Pietro hissed when she pinched his arm, then followed her eyes and tensed. Todd shrunk behind Fred.

"Lance?"

Kitty felt Lance raise his head, but her eyes were glued to the girl on the Brotherhood porch. She had two feet of red curls and baby doll blue eyes. She was tan and wore soft makeup to go with her silk cami, white Capri pants and bejeweled sandles. Seeing her tied knots in Kitty's stomach, especially when Lance released her, gently pushed her away, and turned.

"Ch-Chelsey..."

The name alone, mixed with how happy Lance tried to make it sound, slapped her across the face. A red line appeared across her cheeks and nose. It was true, Lance _had_ found someone else.

The girl examined her, examined her clothes, then looked at Lance and gave him a soft smile.

"Who's your friend?" she asked lightly.

_Friend_. Kitty shrunk at the word, shrunk at the girl's eyes. Wanda seperated from Pietro and stood beside her, a hand on her arm.

"Frie...oh, uh," Lance stammered. He couldn't even glance back as he said: "Chelsey, this is Kitty."

Chelsey seemed satisfied with his answer, and Kitty just felt smaller.

"Kitty...guys, this is Chelsey."

No one answered. Pietro was too busy glaring at him, Todd and Fred were slowly retreating upstairs, and Wanda was staring at Kitty, waiting to see if she would need to zap "Chelsey" to bits.

"It's nice to meet you all," Chelsey said softly. "Lance has told me a lot about you."

"Yeah, well-he's-told-us-_zip_-about-you," Pietro growled.

Chelsey's smile slipped and Lance finally turned to shoot the speedster a glare. Pietro just looked over at Kitty. Something on the floor must've been comforting, since her eyes could focus on nothing but.

"Why don't you come in?" Lance offered, holding his hand out to her. "We were just welcoming Kitty back."

"Oh, how fun," Chelsey said. "I'm sorry I interrupted."

"It's fine," Kitty mumbled, her bangs covering her eyes. "Think I was just leaving."

"But Kitty-" Wanda started.

Kitty shoved her hand off her shoulder and stormed passed Lance and Chelsey, her head dipped lower than before. Lance looked conflicted for a long moment.

"I'm sorry," Chelsey said softly. Lance's face cleared as he looked at her. "I think I upset her."

"Ya-_think_?" Pietro snarled.

"'Tro, knock it off," Lance ordered, glaring at his teammate.

Pietro glared right back, then zipped out of the room without a word. Todd and Fred disappeared upstairs, deciding they didn't want any part of this. Wanda stared outside for a long moment, then went over and closed the door. She smiled at Chelsey.

"Good thing you came early," she forced herself to say. "I was cooking breakfast before school. Would you like some?"

Chelsey seemed surprised by her hospitality, while Lance smiled at her gratefully. Wanda didn't wait for an answer, just went into the kitchen and grabbed six bowls. One of them cracked at her touch, then only sign of her inner anguish.


	4. My Sweet Mistake

"So y'all just walked out?"

Kitty nodded solemnly, shifting her books in her arm as she looked around the halls. She hadn't missed those reproachful stares, but she'd missed the school. Being away from everyone had been harder on her than she thought it would be. Rogue sighed, shaking her head at the scene Kitty had described.

"And Pietro followed after ya?" she asked. "Little weird. What'd he say?"

"Nothing really," Kitty said. "Just let me stand there."

"That's all?"

"Well, I may've been muttering some, like, hash words and kicking whatever I walked towards."

"Right, sounds more like it."

She glanced over as Kitty nodded again.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell ya," she said quietly. "I kinda figured it was somethin' y'all should see yerself."

"Yeah, I know," Kitty mumbled. "I probably should have figured it would happen, you know? I...shouldn't have expected him to wait..."

"Don't go blamin' yerself for him bein' impatient!" Rogue commanded. "Those first two months he didn't have a problem, and you _told_ him you'd be home once school started."

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts, he's got no excuses."

"Maybe not but..."

Kitty looked around the halls to be sure their conversation wasn't being heard, then swallowed hard.

"Rouge...I didn't go to music camp this summer..."

Rouge gaped at her.

"Then where'd you go?"

Kitty shot another worried glance around, then her face hardened.

"I stayed home. My parents got divorced."

"Oh...no..."

Kitty dipped her head and Rogue sagged. Kitty loved her family so much, Rogue could only imagine how much pain she was feeling.

"I'm sorry, hun," she whispered, putting her gloved hand on her friend's shoulder.

"It's fine," Kitty said, turning so Rogue couldn't see her face. "But I spent that time with my mom. She was pretty torn up by the whole thing."

"I'll bet..."

They noticed that a lot of the kids were gone, so they started for their class.

"Was there a specific reason why?" Rogue asked carefully.

"Yes," Kitty growled. "But I'd rather not talk about it."

"Yeah, okay."

They were silent until seated in their classroom. Rogue looked around and noticed Todd and Fred in the back.

"So...going back to Pietro," she started slyly.

Kitty gave her a sideways glance as she shrugged.

"...If you get over the _ego_ and abnormally tight _pants_...he _is_ rather attractive."

Kitty furrowed her brow, then she looked mortified.

"Rogue!" she hissed.

"What? I'm _just_ sayin'-"

"Well _stop_ '_sayin'_!"

"I mean you gotta admit, he _is_! Lance was an idiot anyway! And if _someone_ were to smooth the edges out a Fathead a little-"

"Then _you_ smooth the edges!"

"Oh no! Not me!"

"And why not?"

"'Cause I _can't_ look past the ego and tight pants!"

"And what, I _can_?"

"_Ahem_!"

The girls jumped and looked up to see Evan giving them a strange look. Kitty whipped around and put her head on her desk to hide how red her face was.

"Ego and tight pants, huh?" Evan asked, a smirk on his face. "Don't tell me 'Tro's stolen _your_ hearts too."

"In his _dreams_," Rogue scoffed, although she gave herself away with a high-pitched laugh.

"Yeah, totally. Just be happy Mrs. Ericson asked him to grab some stuff from the kitchen. I think K Girl would've had a heart-attack if he heard what she said."

"If who heard _what_ Kitty said?"

Kitty let out a groan at the sound of Tabitha's voice. Even though the rowdy blonde was living in her own apartment, she made it a habit of hanging out with both them _and_ the Brotherhood. Of course, neither of the groups minded, but at the moment, Kitty wished she had went to Todd and Fred _first. _It would have given her time to tell Evan not to tell her what they were talking about.

"K Girl and Rogue are debating Pietro's atra-_aahh_!"

Rogue glared at him as he rubbed the spot on his knee where she kicked him. He hobbled a moment as Tabitha gave her a funny look, but got the hint.

"They...were debating 'Tro's _arrogance_," he said, rubbing his leg. "Although I don't know _why_."

"Yeah, isn't that a _given_?" Tabitha laughed. "Speedy's always been that way."

"We were debating whether he'd gotten worse since Kitty left," Rogue clarified as Kitty lifted her head. "I think he hasn't, Kitty thinks he has."

"Oh, I see."

Kitty gave Rogue a grateful smile and the Southern Bell winked.

"So where're those onyx bearing groupies you brought home with you?" Tabitha asked as she and Evan sat in the desks behind them.

"Sleeping," Kitty said with a laugh. "At seven A.M. they won't wake up for _anything."_

Tabitha smiled, then reached out and brushed her hand across the back of Kitty's head as the bell rang.

"Nice," she commented. "Edgy. Lance should be beating his thick head against the wall for even _thinking_ of leaving you."

Kitty's face fell and Rogue shot Tabby a dirty look.

"What? It's true isn't it? Catty or Kelsey or whatever her name is doesn't compare."

"I think she surpasses," Kitty muttered as she turned to face the front.

The others stared at her in surprise as the teacher opened the door to the classroom. Pietro came in carrying a large box, struggling a bit under the weight. Mrs. Ericson told him to set it in the chair behind Todd and Fred and then went to the front of the class to start teaching. Pietro was behind the boys when Todd grabbed the bottom of his seat and scoot, scoot, scooted to his side.

"If-you-mention-marrying-my-sister, I'm-smashing-you-with-this-box," Pietro grunted as he dropped the box into the chair.

"Kitty and Rogue were talkin' about ya, yo," Todd whispered.

Pietro froze, then gave him a suspicious glare.

"Yeah, and-I'm-Hugh-Jackman."

"No, _seriously_! They were talkin' about ya man! Rogue was tryin' to convince Kitty to go out with ya!"

Pietro stared at him for a short moment, then shot a quick glance up to Kitty, then shrugged.

"Gross," he growled. "Why-would-she-do-that?"

"You paused!" Todd yell-whispered, pointing at the boy for emphasis. "You thought about it, yo!"

"I-did-_not_, _Toad_-"

"Fred! Fred! 'Tro thought about datin'-"

Pietro grabbed the back of Todd's chair before he could scoot back to Fred, pulled him closer and glared down at him.

"If-this-gets-around-school-I'm-going-to-slam-your-tongue-in-Duncan-Matthew's-locker, key-his-car, and-claim-you-did-it. _Capiche_?"

Todd nodded quickly, eyes wide.

"Good."

He shoved Todd back to Fred and then looked around the room. He saw Tabitha sitting next to Evan, talking quietly, and smirked. Messing with Tabby would be the perfect start to his junior year. So he zipped up, hoisted her in the air, zipped back, put her next to Toad, and zipped to sit down beside Evan. Spyke blinked, wondering when 'Tro got there, then looked back and saw that Tabitha was trying to shove Todd farther away from her.

"_Mrs_-" she started

"I hope you all enjoy your new seats," Mrs. Ericson said, oblivious to the seat swap. "Because that's where you're going to be for the rest of the semester."

Maybe she _wasn't_ so oblivious, because she looked at Quicksilver and smirked.

"Oh, that's _harsh_!" Evan laughed as Pietro smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"That, my-friend, is-what-happens-when-you-offer-to-get-an old-woman's-groceries-once-a-week. Sucking-up-always-has-its-perks."

"...Wait...you've never done that though."

"There-are-also-perks-when-said-old-woman-has-a-trace-of-amnesia."

Evan snickered quietly, but Kitty had gone rigid at the sound of Pietro's voice behind her. She'd thought sitting in front of _Tabitha_ was the worst that could happen! Why did she always jinx herself!

Pietro noticed that she'd stiffened and smirked. He reached over and snatched Evan's pen, twirled it between his fingers, then poked Kitty's shoulder blade. She twitched and let out a little squeak, but didn't turn around. Rogue shot him a warning glare. He squinted at her himself, then poked Kitty again, keeping his eyes on Rogue. Kitty squeaked again and got a look from the kids next to her. Rogue looked up at Mrs. Ericson, then turned and pointed at Pietro; he cocked an eyebrow when she drew her thumb across her throat. He pointed at her with the pen, drew a circle in the air, then jabbed for Kitty again.

His hand disappeared through her shoulder. His gut wrenched at the sight and he flung his arm up, throwing the pen to the back of the classroom. It bounced off the wall and smacked Todd in the head. Evan snorted and covered his mouth with both hands as Rogue suppressed her own snickering. Pietro slipped down in his seat when Mrs. Ericson whipped around, a hand over his eyes to hide his embarrassment.

"What's going on?" she asked.

No one answered, partly for fear of the mutants in the class and partly because they couldn't stop tittering. Pietro gave a nervous smile to Mrs. Ericson. Way to start the year out, 'Tro.

"I'll have no more disruptions in my class," Mrs. Ericson told them. "Is that clear?"

Kitty rolled her eyes and glanced back at Pietro. The boy just cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

Something about that look caused her skin to crawl.


	5. Descendin, Lost in My Head

"I'm-not-gonna-_buy_-that-Evan!"

"And I'm not gonna tell you why they were _talking _about you, Pietro!" Evan shouted back.

Pietro scowled and zipped in front of him. They were headed to lunch after they'd discovered they had three of their first four classes together. Evan had _thought_ it would be alright, since he and Maximoff were on better terms. But with 'Tro's constant nagging to tell him what K Girl and Rogue were talking about first period, he wished they were still enemies.

"Why-can't-you-just-_tell_-me?" Pietro asked as he blocked Evan's way.

"Because it's _their_ business and I don't want to get dragged into it!" Evan said, trying to move around him.

"Who-said-anything-about-you-getting-dragged-in?"

Evan rolled his eyes and shoved Pietro to the side.

"It's a _given_, Pietro," he said as he continued down the hall. "If I tell you what they said then _I'll_ be a part of this whole thing!"

"What-whole-thing? This-isn't-a-'whole-thing'!"

Evan glared at him as they entered the cafeteria. Pietro rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Okay, okay, so-it-_may_-be-a-'whole-thing'. But-isn't-there-a-bro-code-rule-that-says-you-_have_-to-tell-me-what-they-said?"

"Since _when_ are we _bros_?" Evan laughed as he grabbed a tray. "We haven't been _that_ close since second grade!"

"Gee, thanks-Daniels," Pietro growled, snatching the tray Evan handed him. "Glad-to-know-grudges-have-been..."

He stared at the tray for a second, then tossed it back onto the stack.

"I'm-not-eating," he told Evan.

"Yeah you are," Evan countered, grabbing the tray again and holding it to him.

"_No_, I'm-not."

"'Tro-"

"I-don't-have-money, _Daniels_, you-know-that."

"Who said _you _needed money? Take it already you're holding up the line."

Pietro's lip curled, then he grabbed the tray and followed Evan down the line.

"You-know-I-hate-it-when-you-do-this," he mumbled.

"You're welcome," Evan said with a smirk.

He grabbed two of the energy drinks on display and tossed one to Pietro.

"So, I take it meeting Chelsey didn't go so well," he said.

"What-makes-you-say-that?" Pietro asked as he snagged the last bag of Lays.

"Well, for one you're talking to _me_ instead of one of the Brotherhood. And for two, Lance and Chelsey are sitting alone."

Pietro followed where he pointed and saw that Lance and Chelsey were sitting next to each other, the only ones on that side of the table. Todd, Fred, and Tabitha sat on the other end, and kept looking over at Lance, but he didn't make eye contact with them.

"And here I thought you guys had gotten closer," Evan commented as they came to the check out lady.

"Yeah, well, guess-everyone-thought-wrong," Pietro said quietly.

"I'm buying his too," Evan told the lunchlady.

She gave Pietro a distasteful look, but charged Evan twice.

"Rude-much?" Pietro asked as they walked away.

"She's always rude to mutants," Evan said. "Guess she never got the Mutant's Are Okay pamphlet."

"Has-_anyone_?"

Evan shrugged. A couple of his old skate friends had started to come around, even if they didn't want to be seen with him yet. But Pietro was a different story; who would want to be seen with Magneto's son, the kid who wanted mutants to crush humans? If they hadn't known each other since preschool, Evan might not have come around either.

"See ya in Calc then?" he asked as they reached a spot where they should branch off.

Pietro glanced over at the Brotherhood table, then over where Evan was heading. Kitty, Rogue, Kurt and Amanda were there, laughing and joking with each other.

"Why? 'Fraid-to-be-seen-with-me?"

"Dude, I've been walking with you this whole time. If that mattered we'd still be pretending to hate each other."

"Fine, then-I-think-I'll-sit-with-you-today."

"Really?" Evan snorted. "Alright, if you want to."

Kurt and Rogue's faces fell at the sight of Pietro coming to their table. Kitty blushed and looked down at her food as Amanda gave the boys a smile.

"Hey guys," she greeted as they sat down. "How're you liking the first day of junior year?"

"It's boring," both boys answered.

Rogue looked down her nose at Pietro's tray.

"I thought you guys couldn't _afford_ lunches," she said.

"And-_I_-thought-Southern-folk-were-a-lot-less-_homely_-looking," Pietro snapped, shooting her a smirk. "But-I-guess-even-_I_-can-be-wrong-sometimes."

Rogue's face turned red as Evan kicked Pietro under the table. Kurt cringed, then turned to his adoptive sister.

"Kinda deserved that one," he said quietly.

Both her and Pietro looked surprised at this, but then Rogue nodded. She had been at the Brotherhood house before, she knew how hard it was to live there. Picking on Pietro because she had been able to move up in the world wasn't right.

"So, like, does _anyone_ get Anatomy?" Kitty suddenly said. "Because _I_ sure don't!"

"Nah, I don't have a clue," Evan laughed. "'Tro's pretty good though. He's already read the textbook."

"I-didn't-learn-anything-new-though," Pietro said confidently. "Pretty-sure-I-read-the-same-thing-when-I-was-in-second-grade."

The tension seemed to be melting away, and they started talking normally again. After a while they didn't care about who was on which team, to the point where Kurt jumped into a conversation with Pietro in German (only because Kurt claimed the show-off couldn't speak fluently). Amanda and Kitty passed a smile between each other; things certainly could change over a summer.

Kitty's good mood was ruined when she looked a little passed Pietro. She'd heard someone laugh, and her eyes were instantly drawn to Lance and Chelsey. The redhead was twirling a strand of hair around her fingers as she gazed up at Lance with her baby blues. Kitty's gut wrenched when she pulled his head down and kissed his cheek. She swore the girl looked at her when she did it.

"Hey, K Girl?"

She snapped back to the table. Everyone was looking at her, as if she'd missed a statement being said.

"You alright?" Amanda asked.

"Uh, yeah, fine," Kitty stammered.

Pietro and Rogue both looked over at Lance and Chelsey, scowling at the couple's sappiness.

"You-know, it-was-gross-when-_you-two_-PDA'd," Pietro started.

"But it's _much_ grosser now that it's them?" Rogue guessed.

"Guys, let it go," Kitty said with a sigh. "It's not gross, it's...very sweet. I'm, like, happy for them."

She stared at her food for a moment, then looked up to see the table giving her identical glares.

"What?"

"Don't insult our intelligence, _madchen_," Kurt said.

"We _know_ you want to rip her throat out," Rogue said with a smirk.

"Yeah, you came home all changed, right?" Evan asked. "Don't go back to being timid and stuff just 'cause Lance left you for some superficial Barbie wannabe!"

Kitty's face told him that wasn't the right way to word that, and now Pietro kicked _him_ under the table.

"Hey, we get it," Amanda started, putting a hand on Kitty's shoulder. "If Kurt was dating someone else, I'd probably be the same way. But I think you have to remember that it's _his_ loss, not yours, no matter _how _good a guy he is."

"_Mein gunt_, why do I feel like I'm done for if you ever break up with me?" Kurt exclaimed.

They laughed as Amanda socked his arm and then kissed his cheek. Pietro saw a twinge pass Kitty's face as she watched the happy couple, and looked back at Lance again. This time the rock-tumbler caught his gaze and held it. Pietro's eyes narrowed and Lance's went to Kitty, almost longingly. He shook his head and turned a smile back to Chelsey, who had been obliviously talking the whole time. But Pietro had caught it. Lance was having second thoughts, they were all over his face and in that hug when Kitty had come over. Something about Chelsey couldn't compare to something in Kitty.

Pietro snapped around when Kitty laughed loudly. She even snorted a little, and he smirked. He thought of making a snide remark, but whatever he was going to say died and he couldn't do anything but stare at her. Todd had said she and Rogue were talking about him, about him being _attractive_. What had Kitty said? He hadn't said much when he followed her out to the front of the house, just awkwardly watched her kick sticks and rocks across the yard as harsh, embarrassed statements fell out of her mouth. But the way she looked at him, when she calmed down and just felt dull, there was something about it that made him feel warm.

_"Thanks for, like, not being...you."_

"_What's-that-supposed-to-mean?_"

_"Sorry, just...thanks for being here."_

_Thanks for being there._ He'd never heard _that_ before. Not even from _Evan_. Kitty laughed at Kurt and Evan again, then turned to him. Pietro felt the corners of his mouth lift as she furrowed her brow and tilted her head. He couldn't look away, he felt too warm.

Oh gosh, _what_ was going on?


	6. I'm Coming Back For More

"They-took-What's-'er-Name's-car."

Kitty jumped and turned away from the window, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"They weren't who I was looking for," she said.

"Mmm-hmm," Pietro murmured, looking out himself. "Then-who-were-you-searching-out?"

"Heather. She's giving me a ride."

"I-thought-you-had-a-totally-new, _like_, motorcycle-now?"

Kitty glared at his mocking smile.

"It's _Opal's_," she told him. "And it's a death trap. Hence why _Heather_ is giving me a ride."

"Oh, okay, sure," Pietro said, putting his hands in front of him. "No-need-to-get-_catty_, Kitty."

She rolled her eyes and started to walk away. Pietro followed.

"Why-didn't-you-just-ask-_me_-for-a-ride?" he asked.

"You don't have a _car_," Kitty stated.

"Yeah, but-I-could've-gotten-you-home-by-now."

"Right, because if I, like, don't trust a _motorcycle_, I'm totally going to trust _you_ to-"

She squealed as he scooped her up and zipped away, zigging and zagging through the school. He stopped in the middle of the gym and released her, feeling his ego inflate at the look of shock on her face.

"Trust-me-now?" he asked coyly.

He dodged the punch she aimed at him and snickered.

"You're _unbearable_, you know that?" she growled, starting towards the exit.

"Hey-wait!" Pietro cried, dashing in front of her. "I-actually-needed-to-talk-to-you."

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. Weird how, paired with her outfit, it actually was a little intimidating. A _little_, mostly it was just funny.

"Okay, so-I-don't-like-What's..._Chelsey_, just-as-much-as-_you-_don't-like-Chelsey," Pietro started. "And-the-thought-of-having-to-see-her-every-day-of-my-life-_isn't-_appealing."

"So?"

"_So_, I-think-you-and-I-can-have-equal-benefits-if-her-and-Lance-_aren't_-together-anymore."

Kitty's eyes widened, then narrowed again.

"I'm not going to be a part of some _hairbrained_ scheme-"

"It's-not-hairbrained!" Pietro assured her. "It-could-really-work-if-you-just-trust-me!"

"Trust you to do _what_? What exactly do you, like, plan we do?"

Pietro started to answer, then stopped.

"Well...I-haven't-gotten-to-that-part-yet."

Kitty sighed and tried to get around him again.

"But-if-_you_-think-about-it, then-you-might-be-able-to-come-up-with-something!"

"Pietro, I'm _not_ going to be the jealous ex-girlfriend and break Lance and Chelsey up!" Kitty growled. "It's selfish!"

"But-"

"He made his choice, and I'm...fine with it."

"No-you're-not," Pietro stated, leaning down so they were eye to eye. "I-can-see-it-all-over-your-face."

Kitty froze a little, gazing into those stubborn, ice blue eyes of his. They were so similar to Wanda's that she was able to keep up the stare, but there was some sort of pull at her chest. Like she shouldn't gaze into them for too long.

"That-whole-trying-to-convince-yourself-everything's-fine-is-getting-annoying," Pietro told her as she blinked and looked away, then looked back at him. "Just-admit-that-you-don't-like-Chelsey-and-help-me-get-rid-of-her!"

"I'm not getting rid of anyone!" Kitty yelled, bringing her face near his so he had to back up. "And you shouldn't either! Leave Lance alone and...and leave _me_ alone!"

Pietro was taken by surprise and she pushed passed him. He watched her for a couple seconds, then adjusted himself and zipped over.

"Fine," he growled, walking beside her. "But-just-remember, I-_gave_-you-an-option."

He zipped out of sight, leaving Kitty to stop and stare at the swinging door he'd blown through. Sure, she didn't like Chelsey, and she missed Lance, but what could she do about it? At least without feeling like she was overstepping so many boundaries, so many lines. Lance trusted her, even if they weren't together anymore. After all, there had been that time they broke up and she started hanging around Bobby.

"Hey Kit!"

She jolted out of her thoughts as Heather entered the room, decked out in platform boots, a ripped jean jacket that reached the knees of her leggings and a short black t-shirt.

"What're you doin' in here," she asked, a pinch of worry in her voice. "I texted ya five minutes ago."

Kitty stared blankly at her for a moment, then laughed and shook her head.

"You won't like what I tell you."

* * *

"_He_ gave _you_ an option?"

Kitty nodded, stretching her arms up over her head before resting back against the arm of the couch. She, Heather, Opal, Rogue, Jean, Tabitha and Wanda were in the req room of the X-Mansion, littering the table with pop cans, nail polish and a pizza box.

"What a pompous _dork_!" Tabitha laughed as she brushed some dark purple polish onto Wanda's nails. "No offense, Wand."

"I'm with you," Wanda sighed. "I keep telling him to stay out of this, but he doesn't listen."

"No kidding," Jean laughed. "Then again, when has Pietro _ever_ listened?"

"Try _never_!" Rogue scoffed. "That boy's got a harder head than _Scott_!"

Jean made an offended noise but laughed with her. Kitty smiled at Heather as her friend sat on the floor in front of her. Opal yawned from her spot next to Wanda, watching Tabitha's work with both bored and interested eyes.

"At least you stood your ground," Heather said as she grabbed a slice of pizza. "That boy _needed_ to be knocked off his high horse."

"But, doesn't he, like, have a point?" Opal hummed, gaining the appalled stares of the other girls. "What? Don't tell me you all are swallowing that Kitty's happy Lance is with that weird girl."

"Opal, you haven't even _met_ her yet," Heather reminded her.

"I don't _need_ to, Heath, you know that."

"Still, it's not anyone's place to get involved," Jean said responsibly. "It's sad, but...well, we can't do much about that."

Kitty's face pinched, then she smirked.

"You know," she started. "Opal's right."

The girls stared at her.

"What do you mean, Kitty?" Rogue asked.

"I'm _not_ happy Lance is with Chelsey."

"We could see _that_, Kit-Kat," Tabitha said, screwing the top back on the nail polish. "But you can't hang onto it."

"I'm not going to...but I'm not going to just sit here and let that chick _taunt_ me with it."

"Oh boy," Jean said nervously. "Don't tell me you're actually thinking..."

"I swear, Kitty, if y'all go anywhere _near_ Pietro's _stupid_ plot-" Rogue started.

"I'm not!" Kitty assured her, a grin on her face. "But that doesn't mean I, like, don't have my _own_ plot."

Everyone's eyes widened and she laughed.

"You've lost it," Tabitha said dismissively, grabbing another bottle of her nail polish. "Get over here so I can do your nails."

"You guys don't even want to hear it?" Kitty asked.

"I'm _afraid_ to!" Jean admitted as she closed the pizza box and stood up.

"Yeah, your ideas aren't always the best!" Rogue said.

Kitty shot her a glare that was tinged with hurt.

"Says the girl that got Pietro out of jail in the _first _place!"

Rogue's face reddened as Wanda furrowed her brow, then shook her head. She gave Kitty a smile.

"What's the plan?" she asked.

"Oh gosh, not _you_!" Rogue moaned. "I thought you didn't want to get involved?"

"I don't want to get involved in whatever my _brother's _planning. Besides, I'm with Opal. Chelsey rubs me the wrong way."

"You know I'm in," Heather said, giving her friend a wink. "Probably will be the most interesting thing we've done since we got here."

"Well _gee_, if everyone _else_ is joining the party!" Tabitha laughed as Opal nodded at Kitty. "I may as well be part of the trouble!"

Kitty beamed, then turned to Jean and Rogue.

"I can't," Jean said. "You know how I am with staying out of people's business."

Kitty sagged, but Jean smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll keep this secret. Besides, it'll be a lot more fun if I'm not in your ear."

She picked up the pizza box and headed to the kitchen as Kitty looked at Rogue. The girl pursed her lips and didn't make eye contact, but felt everyone else smirking at her.

"Aw heck..._fine_! Let's hear it Kitty," she said with fake exasperation. "I guess it can't be any worse than us forming a vigilante group!"

Kitty and Tabitha laughed at this, but the other girls turned to each other with wide eyes.

"Alright, well, here's what I've got so far," Kitty started, scooting to the edge of the couch. "First, we're going to need some stuff from that music store down the street..."


	7. Is This the End of Me?

Pietro rapidly clicked the channel button on the tv, trying to find something interesting to watch. Todd came in with his notebook and paused, watching the screen shift so quickly it started looking like one of those flipbook comics.

"Dude, we have five channels," he retorted. "Stop flipping before you break the tv again."

"I-didn't-break-it-last-time, that-was-you," Pietro said, keeping his eyes on the tv. "Remember? You-and-Fred-were-fighting-because-he-wanted-to-watch-the-news-and-you-insisted-that-Wanda-would-actually-sit-through-the-Notebook-with-you."

Toad turned pink at the memory, then shook his head and started to go back into the kitchen.

"What's-with-the-attitude-lately? You've-been-walking-around-like-you've-been-kicked."

"Haven't I?" Todd remarked.

Pietro stopped surfing and gave him a glare.

"Don't-start, no-one's-been-treating-you-any-different, _Toad_, so-"

The glower Todd shot him brought his words to a stop.

"...What?"

"Gee, you're right, yo. I mean, it _wasn't _all that different when you threw me up on the roof and told me to keep the tv picture clear. Nevermind that I _fell_ and could've _broke _something."

"Oh, that, I-"

"Or those times Fred threw me into the wall. _That _was pretty normal."

"Yeah, okay-"

"Or, hey, how about all the times that Wanda zaps me across the room because I'm so _repulsive_?"

"What-do-you-"

"No, you know what? Forget it, man," Todd sighed. "I guess I should just be used to it. You guys have never even called me by my real name."

"Well-it's-not-like-you-said-you-_wanted_-us-to," Pietro reasoned.

"_Fred_ didn't have ta tell you to call him by _his_ name!" Todd shouted, causing Pietro to flinch. "_Lance _didn't ask! Or _Wanda_! Or _you_! Why did _I_ have to ask you guys? Couldn't you just assume?"

"I, uh-"

"Do you know how it feels to be called 'Toad' all the time, yo? Like I'm not a _person_! Like I'm _so_ different and I'm _so_ disgusting that no one even remembers what my _real_ name is! Like I'm _exactly _what everyone at school thinks I am! Just some..._freak_!"

"_Alright_!" Pietro interjected, zipping over to him. The younger boy was shaking from anger and he wasn't looking at him anymore. "I-get-it, we-haven't-been-treating-you-well. Heck, you're-treated-the-worst-out-of-all-of-us!"

Pietro paused, feeling a strange sort of lump in his stomach. He cringed.

"And...and-I'm-sorry."

Todd's eyes shot up and stared at him.

"For, you-know, everyone-else-treating-you-bad," Pietro clarified. "I-guess-if-I'm-leader-I-should've-told-them-to-stop-picking-on-you."

Todd kept his stare, then sighed and gave him a crooked smile. That was probably the closest thing he'd be getting to Pietro apologizing for his _own _actions.

"Yeah, okay."

They were silent for a moment, then Todd scratched his arm and pointed to the kitchen.

"So...I'm going to go eat," he said.

"Yeah, sounds-good," Pietro said, rubbing his neck. "I'm...probably-going-to-break-the-tv."

Todd laughed a little and shuffled to the kitchen while Pietro went back to the couch, going over the conversation again before shaking his head and starting to rapidly click through the channels again. Someone knocked on the door and he groaned, sinking lower on the couch.

"I got it," Fred said as he came down the stairs.

Pietro silently pumped a fist in the air as Fred opened the door, then froze at the sound of Tabitha's voice.

"Hey Fred, how's it hangin'?"

"Uh, fine, Tabby."

Pietro could practically see Fred protectively rubbing his blonde Mohawk, thinking of the time when Tabitha shaved it off.

"I'm just coming to get some things I left, that's cool right? I won't be here too long."

She came to the doorway and grinned at Pietro, who was still frozen with his arm half raised.

"Hey Speedy!" she greeted. "You keeping out of trouble?"

"Who-me?" Pietro asked with a smirk. "Not-in-the-slightest. How's-living-in-that-rundown-apartment?"

"Has more water than living here, but less of the social interaction."

Her eyes darkened a bit, then she turned and headed up the stairs. Todd came in just as Fred exchanged a look with Pietro.

"That Tabitha?" he asked. "What's she doin' here?"

"Getting some of her stuff," Fred answered. "But I coulda swore she got it all when Mystique came."

"Well, with a crazy blue woman on your case, I could see her forgettin' some stuff, yo."

Pietro pursed his lips, then zoomed up the stairs, leaving the remote and a trail of wind behind. He zipped passed Lance's room, then stopped and went back, hands on his hips as he smirked.

"Whatchya-doin'-Tabby?" he asked with mock innocence, causing the blonde to jump out of her skin.

"Oh, Speedy it's you," she sighed as she went back to picking through Lance's things. "I'm looking for the song books I lent Lance."

"Really? Funny, I-don't-remember-you-doing-that."

"Well then I guess even _you_ can have imperfect memory."

She sent a smirk his way as he scowled. True, Tabitha hadn't given him any song books, she was taking the ones he'd bought himself, but if that boy was acting anything like he did when he dated Kitty, he wouldn't miss them for a while.

"What-do-you-need-those-for?" Pietro asked when she grabbed three of them and stood.

"My business," Tabitha said easily, brushing her jeans off before turning to him. "Why do you care?"

"Don't. But..."

Her eyes flashed open as a whirlwind surrounded her, then dispersed to show that Pietro was holding the music in his hand, waving them tauntingly.

"Curiosity-always-gets-the-better-of-me," he said, holding them out of Tabitha's reach when she lept for them. "What're-you-stealing-from-Lance-for?"

"I need them for _school_, Pietro," Tabitha snarled, reaching for them again. "Now give them _back_."

"Right! See, I-know-you're-lying-'cause-you-called-me-by-my-name. You-_always_-call-me-'Speedy'."

Tabitha tried to reach the music again, then backed away and gave him a dirty look. He stuck his tongue out as an idea formulated in her head. Without warning she jolted for the books again; Pietro saw it coming and held them over his head.

His eyes widened when he felt Tabitha's fingers scribble across his sides.

"No-no-AH! _Stop_!" he screeched as she dug in and started prodding his ribs. "_No-fair-Tab-AHAHA! Not-there_!"

He brought his arm down to protect himself and Tabitha snatched the music, holding it to the side as she used her other hand to pinch his stomach. Pietro finally zipped to the other end of the hall, panting and glaring at her as he held his sides.

"I win again," Tabitha gloated, shaking the music at him. "Tell Lance I took these and the whole Brotherhood will be informed of those mutation side-effects."

He didn't answer, and didn't follow as she decended and started conversing with Todd and Fred, just glared, his face beet red. Now he was sworn to secrecy, knowing that if the boys found out they'd never let him live it down. Why couldn't his father leave his powers alone when he was a kid? Why couldn't his father leave _anything_ alone, for that matter?

Pietro shook his head and raced downstairs, hoping his face had returned to normal as he joined the others. Todd noticed the receding redness and cocked an eyebrow at him, then looked over at Tabitha. Something had happened up there, he could tell by the way Tabitha grinned at 'Tro when he came down. That and the speedster was silent for once, just forcing a smirk on his face as she talked. Todd finally caught Tabitha's eye when Fred started talking and he smirked. Tabitha had confided something to him when she'd still lived with them. He was wondering if that had anything to do with Pietro's awkwardness.

Tabitha furrowed her brow at him, then reddened slightly and turned to Fred, pretending they'd never met eyes. If he told anyone what they'd talked about she'd kill him, honestly she would.

"So, think-you-should-be-leaving-soon?" Pietro finally snapped. "After-all, Lance's-going-to-be-home-any-minute-now."

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Tabitha said, smirking at him. "Well, guess I'll be off then."

"You sure you can't stay a little longer?" Todd asked slyly.

"No, not really, Toa-"

"Todd," Pietro interrupted.

Tabitha furrowed her brow at him, then saw the grateful look Todd gave the older boy.

"Todd," she said; the name felt weird when she said it, but it _was_ the kid's name. "I've got some stuff to do with Kitty and her friends, and they need me back before five."

"What kinda stuff?" Fred asked as the boys followed her to the door.

She paused, hand on the doorknob, then she turned and smiled a mischievous smile at them. They didn't like it.

"Who knows. Maybe you guys will see come Friday."

The boys stared at her as she left, then turned curious looks to each other. What was going on? Did they even want to know? If it involved Tabitha at all, then they probably didn't.

"...Well, I'm going to make plans for Friday," Fred decided.

"There's only so many restaurants we can go to, Freddy," Todd laughed.

"Yeah, and-something-tells-me-we're-going-to-find-out-what-she's-planning-whether-we-want-to-or-not," Pietro said, still looking at the front door.

They paused again, thinking about that.

"...Think Goodwill has any bullet-proof vests?" Todd asked.


	8. Diversion

"Lance?"

He snapped his eyes up from his food and he gave Chelsey a sheepish smile. They were in the food court of the mall, taking a break from scouring the place. He wasn't comfortable; even the least expensive stuff would leave him with two, three dollars at the most, unless of course he wanted something from the gumball machine. Chelsey hadn't seemed to notice, or didn't care, but either way she'd been refraining from buying anything as well.

"Sorry Chels," Lance said. "I guess I'm just tired. The house has been rather hectic lately."

"Yeah, so you said," Chelsey said as she dipped a fry in ketchup. "I guess trying to pay for everything over there is harder than it looks."

Lance turned red, then scrunched his shoulders up and looked away.

"Y-You know about that?" he asked.

"Oh...well," Chelsey started, blushing lightly. "I heard a rumor at school about it, and I know you've been looking for a job so I...guess I assumed that was why."

"Right. I guess I don't hide it as well as I thought."

"I think it's sweet, Lance. And brave. Taking care of your friends is one thing, but you definitely bring it to another level."

Lance's bangs fell in his face and he smiled at her.

"Thanks," he mumbled, reaching for his drink.

Chelsey reached out and took his hand, giving it a squeeze as she returned his smile. Lance's heart fluttered. With her bangs tied back and her hair curling down her back, her blue eyes accented by a flush of petal pink, her strapless yellow tank top and cream colored kakis, she didn't look like the kind of girl he'd date. Then again, neither had Kitty. Why did he always pick girls that were too good for him?

"I'm going to use the restroom okay?" Chelsey said as she stood. "Meet me near the CD store?"

"Sure," Lance agreed, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

She came over and kissed his cheek, then waved and started towards the bathrooms. Lance flushed again as a goofy grin came to his face, then he stood and started towards the music store. Chelsey practically bounced to the girl's room, but came to a halt when two girls blocked her way. One was in a tight black, strapless dress with fishnet sleeves and a skirt that poofed out a few inches, a ring of hot pink near the bottom; her multicolored dreads were in two pigtails at the side of her head, and she wore black lipstick and neon pink eyeshadow. The girl beside her wore an ankle length grey dress that had black gears at the bottom, a clock on the large pocket on the side. The longsleeved shirt was also black, the collar coming to the middle of her thin throat. Her burgundy hair was down and straightened, with some of her bangs coming in front of her crimson eyes.

"Hey there," the girl with the dreads greeted, a smirk on her face. "You havin' a good time with that guy over there?"

"...I guess so," Chelsey said timidly. "Why do you care?"

"We're friends of a friend. I'm Heather and this is Opal."

"Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you, I'm-"

"Chelsey Turner, we know."

"But you're also, like, _not_ Chelsey, aren't you?" Opal hummed, lowering her chin to glower at the girl.

Chelsey furrowed her brow and stepped back.

"I don't know what you're-"

"Look, let's save the act, _Chelsey_," Heather said, coming towards her. "We already know that you're faking."

She continued to stare at them, dumbfounded. Opal sniffed, then her arm shot out and grasped Chelsey's shoulder. She was at least three feet from the girl, out of arm's reach, so to feel her hand on her arm shook Chelsey to the core.

"Wh-What...you're..." she stammered.

"We're mutants," Opal hummed, her eyes narrowing. "And you are not who you say you are."

Chelsey swatted her arm away and shivered as it slunk back to its normal length at Opal's side.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she whimpered. "Just...just leave me alone!"

"We don't want to hurt you, girl," Heather said, stepping in the girl's way before she could move. "But we also can't let you leave."

"_Why_?" Chelsey squeaked. "Why can't you?"

"Because that friend of a friend of ours needs to make her case, and it'd be unfair for you to interrupt."

Chelsey stared at her blankly, then her eyebrows lowered and her eyes darkened.

"I see," she hissed. "This..._friend_ wouldn't happen to be Kathrine Pride would it?"

"What's it to you if it is?" Opal asked, stepping beside Heather.

Chelsey smirked and folded her arms across her chest.

"Fine. I suppose she can, as you say, 'Make her case'." She airquoted the last words with a confident smile. "But it won't matter. _I'm_ with Lance now, and he _won't _fall for any crude tricks."

"'Crude'?" Heather said with a harsh laugh. "Oh hun, we ain't got anything _crude _planned. If anything, you're the one who's bein' crude."

"Why do you say that?"

"You're walking around with this 'I'm an angel' act, thinkin' no one can see through it. Well, news flash, Opal did. And that was even before she _met_ you."

Chelsey's eyes flashed and she turned a sour look to the other girl. Opal just shrugged.

"It's part of my powers," she hummed. "Like reading pages in a book. But instead of pages it's personalities, and trust me, I can tell when people aren't showing their true colors."

"Thrilling," Chelsey said with an eye roll. Inside her stomach clenched. How much had the girl seen?

"You're, like, a confusing one though, I'll give you that," Opal said, her eyes narrowed again. "It's like you've got more than one, and yet the same one all at once."

"Yeah, okay, we get it Ope," Heather said with a dismissive wave. "What matters is that you can't hide, no matter what you try."

"Why?" Chelsey asked with a mock bat of her eyelashes. "Don't tell me _your_ powers are as scary as your friend's are?"

Heather cocked an eyebrow, then sent a smirk to Opal.

"Let's just say..." she started, giving the girl a malicious grin that wiped her confidence away. "That, in a few words, while my powers are bad for _you_, to others, they're just-"

"Cool," Opal hummed.

* * *

**Yes yes, it's a slightly weird way to end the chapter, but I figured since Opal's thing is to say 'cool' a lot and she hadn't said it in forever I should put it in there, so...yeah. Send me your guesses on what you think Opal meant by "You've got more than one [personality], and yet the same..." 'cause I really like to hear them!**

**~Stryker Young**


End file.
